


Little teeth

by Taio144



Series: Project Nubus [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taio144/pseuds/Taio144
Series: Project Nubus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955605





	Little teeth

It was cold, he remembered. A cold, cold winter night.

Winters were always killing in Nubus. You'd hear about the missing from the messenger at the town square each day. Ten, often even twenty people who didn't survive the merciless cold. More lives were lost due to the odd creatures that would come out during the heavy storm snows, claiming the land as theirs again. No one was fortunate enough to survive an attack of one.

“Father!” a child screamed out, voice unable to carry far due to the strong winds. It was becoming harder and harder to stumble through the rotting corn field, his boots heavy due to the thick layer of snow. 

He halted due to a sharp pain in his foot. A Snowstalker horn, right through the underside of his boot. Just what he needed.   


“Come on, open- I don’t have time for this.” he mumbled to himself while struggling to open the large, leather bag they were carrying. One he got from his mother as well. He couldn’t let it get damaged! 

He was cut off by what sounded like heavy footsteps coming from the forest in front of him. A Snowstalker, as big as the house he lived him, was staring down at him. Blood was running down its face, staining its fur with a deep red. The blood came from a missing horn, the child noticed, its right one to be exact.   


It let out a deep roar, one that made his ear ring before he was knocked over by the large beast. The last thing he felt was the cold snow surrounding his body. 

  


* * *

  


“Timor, wake up!” a small voice called out.   


The child quickly shot up. Instead of the infinite amount of snow he expected, he was greeted by his warm blanket. One made out of Runner fur. He looked up to greet his younger brother.   


“What do you want?” Timor groaned while rubbing his eyes. He quickly realized that he had another nightmare however. His dad left years ago... 

“Mother got worried about you. Breakfast has been ready for a while now. She didn’t want to throw out your part!” his brother giggled. He quickly left his room after. To help mother, he assumed.   


Timor sighed as he got out of his bed, quickly putting on the old clothes he normally wore. He knew that he had a long day ahead, especially when they had to catch those pesky rats that kept on messing with their crops.


End file.
